Distractions
by Hammi.the.Danger.Child
Summary: Winry wants to spend Valentines' day with Edward, but it seems her feelings aren't exactly mutual... warning, fluff EdWin; please R&R, kthnx!


**A/N: Ehh, I don't think (being a Hallmark creation) that there is such thing as Valentines' day in Edo and Aru World, but... there is now! 8D (all characters belong to miss Arakawa)**

What Winry wanted more than anything else in the world, was for Edward and Alphonse to regain their bodies. She wanted it so much, sometimes it ached deep inside. Knowing that she could only do very little to help them on their journeys was painful, and she wished very much that they would end their escapade and return home. To where she waited for them.

But still, it was exhausting to have the same solitary desire for so many years, as Winry had. Occasionally she would be swayed by various other selfish desires, and when that happened, she typically got in the way of that very journey she wished would end. Then she would return home with regrets and aches all over.

Today was one of those days. February 14th, ah, was there any better day for a girl to want to be selfishly pampered? Today was the day that girls everywhere fantasized and swooned over- and, being a girl, Winry was no different! Last Valentine's day, and the one before that, and all the ones before that, Winry had wished she could have somebody to give her chocolates or whatever. And you know what? That time was now.

It had taken a while, but last June, Winry had finally confronted Edward about her feelings for him. Naturally, the idiot boy was completely bewildered- so much that Winry had to wonder if he had ever even thought about those kinds of things. It had actually been kind of offending, and Winry had gotten out her wrench and was ready to beat some romance into him when he came out of his shock.

That had been a day that, even now, Winry treasured dearly. For he had smiled with embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head, blushing and stammering hastily, "J-jeez, Winry. Why do you even have to ask that? Of course I feel that way about you, too. Ah… that is…" his scarlet face had told Winry everything. "You know. Don't hit me with that wrench, please." **

Since then, the two's relationship, admittedly, hadn't changed much, but Winry could sense Ed's affection towards her. Kind of. He seemed more self conscious around her lately, and even- she blushed to admit it- more affectionate. Lately, he had developed annoying, but kind of cute, habit of pinching her cheek and calling her a machine geek. Plus, once he had fallen asleep on the floor by her and ended up reaching up and wrapping his arms around her abdomen- although that time he might have done it unconsciously….

_Still,_ Winry told herself firmly._ If he feels about me the same way that I feel about him, it's only natural that we should spend Valentines' day together, right?_

So she hopped aboard the train and headed to Central, where she hoped to find the two brothers. Perhaps she should have called. Oh well.

"May I please have Edward Elric's room number?" Winry asked the assistant behind the desk. He was vaguely familiar.

"Ah, W… Winry-chan, right?" the man remembered uncertainly, smiling up at her. "I'm afraid the Elric brothers signed out a few weeks ago and haven't been in Central since. Sorry about that…."

"Oh…." Winry sighed with disappointment as the door behind her opened.

"Hey, can we have our key back?" a familiar voice asked. "Lots of work, little time, you see- ah, Winry?" And there he was, always right on time. Alphonse ducked inside behind him, once again making his older brother seem twice as short in comparison. "What are you doing here?"

Alphonse giggled slyly and seemed to already know exactly why she was there. Winry glared at him to shut up.

"What a surprise, you're arm and leg are both intact," Winry observed shrewdly. Did he really have no clue whatsoever as to why she was here? Even Al knew, and he didn't even know about their supposed relationship!

"Ah, so that's why you're here," Edward, the idiot, came to his own conclusions that were, of course, completely wrong. He walked towards her, grinning knowingly and inspiring a withering glare from her. "Always checking up on my automail, eh?" she saw the hand coming and the lips forming the words and knew exactly what he was going to do next. Sure enough, he pinched her cheek and tugged it. "Machine geek!"

He thought she was here to make sure his automail was working. Typical, narrow minded Ed. And to think she had even brought a safety wrench just in case he tried anything on her! Heat flooded her cheeks, and she snapped, "You idiot! What day do you think it is?" Today was supposed to be the day he pampered her! Unfair!

"Uh…." Sensing her fury, Ed glanced at Al as if seeking help in the expressionless armor. "January… something?"

"It's February, you idiot! February 14th!" Winry wailed, wondering how her wrench had suddenly appeared in her hand. Ed and Al took a safety step back. "How are you so dense?"

"Your key, sir!" The man behind the desk interrupted cheerfully, looking as if he didn't want to be around if Winry got violent. As it were, she whipped around and yanked the key from him, storming away, not really wanting to murder Ed in front of eye witnesses.

"I'm going to stay down here, brother," Alphonse piped up, sounding nervous.

"Ehhh, why me?" Ed complained, following Winry reluctantly.

"Look," he said when they got to the room. "I understand that, for whatever reason, you're upset… but Al and I have had a breakthrough- we really need to get to work and- uagh!"

Winry had thrown the wrench at him. She shut the door behind them and glared at him, struggling to confine her sudden tears.

"Jeez, Winry, you'll kill me," Ed muttered, rubbing his forehead and glaring up at her. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he sobered instantly. "Why on Earth are you crying? You're… you're not supposed to cry until I make you cry from happiness."

"And how do you expect to do that?" Winry asked unhappily, blinking back the tears. "It's Valentines' day and you don't even look happy to see me…. When I told you that I loved you, you know I really meant it! And I thought you meant it, too, and yet…." She didn't know how to convey her feelings. "When a guy feels that way about a girl, he's supposed to give chocolates or flowers to her on Valentines' day, you know!" Feeling miserable and embarrassed, she slid down the wall to the floor and looked at her feet. "Did I… misunderstand that time, last June?"

Ed sighed and looked down at her. "I've been thinking about that, actually, and, to be honest… I really had hoped you wouldn't come today."

Winry didn't dare look at him. "Okay. I get it. I misunderstood, that's fine," she muttered. It was so totally _not_ fine! Still, Winry felt too humiliated to even protest. An automail hand appeared in front of her vision, and she let Ed help her up.

"Today, I have a lot of work to get done," Ed repeated sternly. "I'm working as hard as I can to get our bodies back so that we can come home for good and see you and Granny all the time. You understand that right?"

"Yes," Winry whispered, feeling like a scolded child.

She was horrible. Assuming that the brothers had the same carefree life that she did, she just waltzed in and tried to claim their attention onto herself. And for what? Edward didn't even feel romantically for her after all!

"So," Ed muttered. "I really didn't want you to come. Because I knew that this would happen, and nothing would get done."

Finally, Winry looked up at Edward. After helping her up, he had not stepped back, and she suddenly felt very close to both him and the wall behind her. It suddenly occurred to her that they were in a hotel room alone. Even though Ed didn't feel that way about her, it made her skin itch and a blush creep up her face. "You knew what would happen?" She asked.

Ed grinned and pinched her cheek. She glared at him. "I knew I'd get distracted by you," his hand, which had been pinching her, suddenly softened into a caress as he brought it down to lift her chin up, so that he could successfully lean in and kiss her.

Winry felt her legs turn to jelly as Ed's lips brushed hers and she brought her hands up to his shoulders so that she wouldn't collapse. His automail fingers were cool against her burning neck and she shivered and smiled a little through the kiss. Her hands on his shoulders slid up so that her wrists crisscrossed behind his neck. She realized suddenly that he had recently grown a fraction taller than her; she had to lean upwards to reach him.

Ed pulled back a little, just enough to tell her, "You didn't misunderstand me last June, dumbass." Then he moved and kissed her again. Winry contemplated telling him that his actions were speaking for him- telling her that she hadn't misunderstood was completely unnecessary at this point, but she didn't want to pull away. Then, as Edward kissed her chin, and then her neck, Winry remembered the wrench she had brought to attack him with if he tried to do exactly what he was doing. But… again… she didn't want to pull away. Then she remembered that she was distracting Edward from work- they had a breakthrough today, he had said. It was selfish of her to keep him occupied right now.

But she absolutely could not bring herself to pull away. And, after all, what was wrong with that? On this one day, filled to the brim with Edward's unexpected love… wasn't it okay- for just one day- to selfishly distract him a little?

* * *

**** did not actually happen in manga**

**A/N LOL out of character, Edo, duncha think? I added in a 'dumbass' to make him more Edo-like, though.**

**Originally this was going to a big collection of the most popular pairings (Roy/Riza, Ling/Ranfan, Hoenheim/Trisha, Alphonse/May, and Sid/Izumi) but I was lazy and could only get this one done -_- I had really good ideas for all of them, but they were all V-day themed, and, again, I obviously don't have time to do all of them. So just take this one and appreciate it all the more, please! Haha, kthnx!**


End file.
